


Where Sky Meets Sea...

by matrixrefugee



Category: Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Three friends sharing a summer's day...





	Where Sky Meets Sea...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[fic_promptly](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/)'s [Gankutsouou, Franz/Albert/Eugenie, golden](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/6161.html?thread=393489#cmt393489)

Sunset on a summer's day and the three of them lay on the sand, enjoying the last day of summer, the sky like a golden dome turned inside out above them, the sunlight shining off the clouds overhead, the calm sea rippling before them, the damp sand around them, everything turned to gold, like the gold-leaf background of a pre-Renaissance painting in an ancient church. They had spent the day roaming the seashore, sailing in a rented boat, swimming in a sheltered cover surrounded by rocks that kept the water calm and serene. Now they lay at peace, resting on the sand, watching the sky and the surf and the fading light.

"It's a perfect end to a perfect day," Eugenie murmured, her voice hardly disturbing the quiet, hardly louder than the lapping of the waves on the sand.

"I wish I could bottle this day up and keep it forever and ever," Albert said, stretching his arms above his head and reaching over a hand, laying it on Eugenie's shoulder.

"Technically, it's already *in* a bottle, since we're under a dome to keep our climate stable and the wildlands at bay," Franz noted.

"How can you bring that up at a time like this?" Albert demanded, darting a glare at his practical friend.

"We're growing up, we need to start thinking of things like that," Franz pointed out.

"Yes, in the right situation," Eugenie said, darting a look across Albert and aiming it at Franz. "This is a lovely moment at the end of a perfect day: we'll have tomorrow, when we're back home and back to practical things."

"Taking sides with Albert? Not much of a surprise, since you're an artist and he's waxing poetic," Franz teased.'

"Now you're being mean, Franz," Albert said, reaching over to give Franz a playful shove.

"*I'm* being mean, you just gave me a shove," Franz said, punching Albert's arm.

Albert sat up and grabbed Franz's shirt; Franz reached up and pulled Albert down onto him before flipping him over and holding him down.

"Are you wrestling or trying to make love and failing?" Eugenie said. "If you're doing either, I think I'm going back to the hotel."

"Errrr..." Albert said, looking at Franz, blushing.

Franz looked back at him with a crooked smirk. "Well, shall we?"

"Go back to the hotel?" Albert asked, feeling a drop of sweat roll down his forehead and onto the sand.


End file.
